


First Impressions

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: The Heirs of Hell Verse [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec delivers his first punishment, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Bigoted Shadowhunters (OCs), Downworlder racism, Immortal Husbands, Lucifer and Alec Meet & Greet, Lucifer is a flirt, M/M, Powerful Alec Lightwood-Bane, Prince of Hell Alec Lightwood-Bane, Spoilers for Lucifer Season 4 Ending, Warlock!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Only days after everything has happened, Alec receives a text from Lucifer (who somehow got his phone number) demanding that he (and Magnus) come to L.A. for a week so he can start to learn how to control his new powers....and he thought Magnus flirted a lot...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Mentioned Lucifer Morningstar/Chloe Decker
Series: The Heirs of Hell Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816276
Comments: 67
Kudos: 675





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> WHO. WANTS. MORE. LUCIFER?!?!??!! 
> 
> ....apparently everyone, hence the creation of this verse. 
> 
> Okay kids, buckle in, cause I don't know where this verse is going, but it's apparently going somewhere, so have some fic! 
> 
> Thank you to Lawsofchaos for the beta read and Lucifer edits (because she is the BEST), and Junie for the last-minute "hey does this timeline actually make sense?" read!! You are goddesses in the world and I love you both to pieces and beyond.

Magnus closed the portal behind him and smoothed down the lines of his shirt once again, turning to look at Alec. “Ready?” 

“You look far more worried than I do,” Alec said, taking Magnus’ hand. Somehow, Lucifer had gotten ahold of his cell phone number, and he had been instructed to make an appearance this week. “It’ll be fine.” 

“Then why do you have runes drawn on you and your magic practically singing under your skin?” Magnus muttered, shooting Alec a look. “We’re not walking into battle.” He led the way into the building, hitting the button for the top floor once they were in the elevator. 

Alec hummed and let the elevator take them up, looking up at it, his eyes fluttering shut. “You might not be,” he said, his voice soft. Once the elevator opened and they stepped into the club, Alec let his eyes track over the place. Lucifer was at the bar, but there didn’t appear to be anyone else in the club at present. “Head to the bar,” he said to Magnus. He was being watched, he could feel it. 

Magnus frowned but headed for the bar. Alec was still standing at the base of a staircase, and he looked around the room. 

“Maggie!” Lucifer welcomed, his voice gleeful. “So glad that you could both-” 

“Shit!” Alec swore, ducking under the swipe of a curved knife. He slid to his knees and rolled out of the way when a platform heel nearly slammed into his kneecap. “Fuck, what the hell,” he growled, catching the next punch and tossing the woman over his shoulder and to the floor, scrambling to his feet. He watched her twirl knives in her hands and pace in front of him. Alec narrowed his eyes and pulled both his seraph daggers out of his boots. 

“Maze, do go easy on him, I’ve only had him a couple of days, you know!” Lucifer called, taking a sip of his whiskey, turning to Magnus. 

Maze laughed and shook her head. “Not a chance,” she growled. 

Alec held his daggers in his hands, watching her charge. When she planted her feet to add more force to her punch, he lifted his leg and slammed his foot into her solar plexus, sending her tumbling backward until she righted herself with a snarl. He smirked at her and raised his eyebrows. “Come on then.” 

“Not taking it easy on me, are you?” Maze asked, laughing in delight as she got to her feet again, charging at him, watching him block the attack and take a swing at her that she had to duck under. 

“I get the distinct feeling,” Alec said, shoving a table at her and watching her leap up on it, staring him down, “that you would never forgive me if I did.” 

“Smart man,” Maze purred, leaping down at him, only to find that he’d dropped to the ground under to grab her legs, pulling her to the floor. She hit the wooden tile with a grunt, only to find knees on her hands and a knife at her throat. She glared up at him and bucked, hard, but he held her firm. “You know I could get my legs around your neck in a second?” 

“Try,” Alec challenged her, feeling her body tense, and her eyes widen when she realized she was being held down by more than just his body. When she bucked again, putting her full strength behind it, the floor beneath her cracked, but Alec managed to grit his teeth and keep her down. 

“If you two,” Lucifer called with a huff, “are quite done! Maze, darling, I hate to break it to you, but that is one dick that will not swing your way. Now, for me on the other hand-” 

Magnus cleared his throat, pointedly. “That dick is very much mine, and mine only, thank you.” 

“Can we please stop talking about my dick like it’s a separate person?” Alec asked, climbing off of the woman and releasing her from his magic. He sheathed both his blades and watched her stand. 

Maze narrowed her eyes. “You’ve fought someone in heels before. My height and center of balance didn’t throw you off.” 

Alec snorted. “Yeah, my sister every single day from the day she decided that she would wear six-inch heels at minimum for any and all demon hunts.” He glanced down at her shoes and back up to her. “Taller shoes than what you’re wearing. And our instructor certainly wasn’t going to teach her how to do it.” 

Magnus tilted his head, turning to look at Alec, taking a sip of his drink. “How  _ did _ she learn how to do it, Alexander?” 

Alec turned to look at Magnus and shrugged. “Found some in my size and taught myself until I could. Then taught her.” When all three of them blinked at him, he shrugged again. “It was the fastest way. 

Lucifer looked to Magnus and lifted his drink to him. “You lucky fucking bastard,” he drawled. “Those legs in heels?” He dragged his eyes slowly down Alec’s frame, lingering for a moment before bringing them back up. “I’d never leave the bedroom.” He met the gaze of Alec Lightwood-Bane and smirked. “Hell, if I ever get the two of you in the bedroom, I might not let  _ either _ of you leave.” 

Alec raised his eyebrows and frowned at Lucifer. “I am married, as you well know.” 

“And I am well-aware that you are a package deal, my dear heir apparent,” Lucifer said, grinning. “But that doesn’t bother me in the slightest.” He gestured widely with the drink in his hand. “I’m plenty of fun for everyone, I assure you,” he smirked.

Alec pointedly cleared his throat. “Right. Can I know why I was attacked the second I walked in?” 

“I had to make sure you were worthy,” Maze said with a shrug, striding past him. “I need to meet this sister of yours too if she’s as good as you say.” 

Alec looked back to Maze and raised his eyebrows. “She uses a whip. She might be a lot even for you to handle.” He watched her laugh in delight and looked back at Lucifer. “Since my dead body isn’t on your floor I’m guessing I’m some version of worthy?” 

Lucifer winked at Alec from behind his glass and opened his mouth answer, but the sound of something outside the door had him frowning. He put his glass down. "Excuse me," he said, holding up a finger to Alec. 

Alec sat up and looked to Magnus, frowning at him. The power under his skin began to itch and he took a step forward after Lucifer, towards the door. There was nothing in the hallway next to the elevator, but the uncomfortable feeling began to grow. "Something's wrong," he whispered. 

"Yes," Lucifer agreed. "Something is  _ very _ wrong." 

"Magnus," Alec said, stepping towards the elevator, pulling his bow into his hand with a brief tug of his magic and drawing an arrow of magic. "Wards up on Lux. Whatever it is, it’s going to-" 

The window behind Lucifer shattered and Alec spun, his arrow pointed directly at the heart of someone he recognized. His eyes widened at the sight of runes on their necks and he dropped his bow with a curse, grabbing Lucifer's arm before he could knock them back. "They're Nephilim!" he snarled, shoving Lucifer back into Lux and behind the wall of Magnus' wards. 

"Alec Lightwood-Bane, I should have known that you would be harboring the King of Hell itself, after your-" 

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" Alec roared, his shout echoing with power. "Attacking them? They have done nothing!" 

"Nothing? Is the attack on Alicante nothing?" The shadowhunter spat.

Alec snarled, power gathering around him as he advanced on the two Nephilim who had clearly entered from the roof. "May I remind you that the only reason that Alicante is still standing and is not in ruins is because of-" 

"The only reason they attacked was because of you and your demonic husband! And now look what he has done to you!" The man sneered and lifted his chin. "No better than a demon yourself, Lightwood." 

"It," Alec snarled, stalking forward, his wings flaring behind him, "is Lightwood-Bane!" He grabbed both of their jackets and took two running steps out the window. He heard Magnus shout behind him, but it was a matter of seconds before he was landing in the middle of the Nephilim force from the L.A. Institute about to swarm the building. 

Alec felt all the weapons pointed at him and smirked, looking around at them, power growing around him.  _ "Someone," _ he said, his voice very quiet. "Needs to tell me precisely why the attack happened on Lux while I was standing in it. And that needs to happen  _ immediately _ ." 

"Alec Lightwood-Bane," a young woman said, approaching him, her voice quaking. "You are under arrest by order of the Head of the L.A. Institute and are to be-" 

Alec started to laugh. "My father ordered my arrest? Try again. And if anything has happened to him, or to my little brother?" He stepped closer to her, a low growl escaping him. "You will all pay the price." 

"Demon!" Another shadowhunter snarled. "You are no better than a demon, having made a deal with, with-" 

"The King of Hell?" Alec asked, turning to face the other who had spoken. "Lucifer Morningstar himself?" He took a step towards them, the ground cracking under his feet. "Do tell me,” he began, voice icy, “what would you have had me do to save our home, our people, and our world? Had I not made the deal I did, Alicante would be destroyed." 

Silence fell on the assembled group and Alec looked around at each of them. "Well?" 

~!~

"Now this  _ is _ an interesting series of developments!" Lucifer said, grinning brightly as he dug out his phone. "Must call my…” he paused, staring at his phone, frowning.  _ “Actually. _ Perhaps it’s best not.” 

Magnus snorted and rolled his eyes, opening a portal. "If you would, Lucifer, Maze? I'll take us down to where Alexander is likely giving them the dressing down they deserve." 

"Oh," Lucifer said, his eyes suddenly bordering on too-bright, fire growing behind them. "I assure you, Maggie dearest, he's doing far more than just that." 

Magnus' stomach twisted and he stepped out of the portal an instant later, in front of the building that housed Lux and stared at Alec in shock, at his wings spread and power still growing around him. 

"Also, might I say," Lucifer continued, stepping out after Magnus, "how absolutely adorable it is that you call him Alexander while the rest of us are forced to call him something else?" He grinned. "I never think of myself as a romantic, of course, but goodness, that is truly wonderful." 

Magnus looked over at Lucifer. "You could be a little more worried that the Nephilim were about to beat down your door to get to you." 

"Why?" Lucifer said, bouncing on his toes. "Your  _ darling _ Alexander is going to take care of them for me, and I shall enjoy my front-row seat as he steps into his powers for the first time!" 

~!~ 

Alec looked behind him and then back at the assembled teams of shadowhunters. More kept arriving by the minute, and they were seriously outnumbered. There had to be half the Institute here; all of them had come to take on Lucifer. His stomach tightened and he glared at the squad commander. 

"You are all under arrest," she said simply, lifting her chin. 

"May I remind you," Alec said, his voice dropping, "that less than three days ago I held the position of Inquisitor in the Clave. No matter your personal thoughts on my choices, they are irrelevant for you to do your job. And yet here you are, presuming to use those to lock us up." 

A harsh laugh escaped one of the shadowhunters. "It's  _ Lucifer. _ You think that he's not going to use all those armies of hell to attack us here? We're making a preemptive strike before he attacks us." 

"Actually," Lucifer’s cheerful voice cut in. "I can confirm that not only was I planning to not do anything of the sort, I want to know why you’re bothering me now when I’ve spent years here before and none of you took a passing interest!”

Magnus frowned at the sight of the shadowhunters who were standing beyond Alec, not flinching at the sight of his wings, and stepped closer to his husband, standing beside him to prevent a unified front. "May I remind everyone present that an outright attack like this  _ is _ against the Accords and since we are not interested in opening that particular can of worms-" 

"I think the Inquisitor would make an exception if we were to bring in the King of Hell!" 

Alec's eyes flashed and he growled again, turning to scowl at the squad leader. "You think you know the Inquisitor better than I do?" 

She held her ground, tilting her chin up higher. "I think that you pandered to Downworlders. You always have! We're trying to keep the city safe!" She pointed to the woman standing behind Alec and beside Lucifer. "Look at this! A demon living among us, pretending to be a human!” 

Maze scowled and took a step forward. “I don’t  _ pretend _ to be anything.” 

Magnus glanced back at her and then to Lucifer, glad when he tugged her back a few paces. “Regardless, if she’s not harming anyone-” 

_ “ _ You’re telling me you want us to just leave a demon traipsing around L.A.? On your word that she isn’t dangerous?  _ That _ , Lightwood, is a clear violation of the Accords!" 

Alec looked to Maze behind him and stepped clearly between her and Lucifer and the shadowhunters, drawing their eyes. "I am sure there is a reasonable explanation for this, but if it hasn’t been a problem until today, I’m not sure why you decided to make it a problem." He narrowed his eyes. "Which reminds me, where is the local Downworlder leadership? May I remind you that not only did you attack the former Inquisitor of the Clave, you also attacked Downworld leadership?" 

Magnus didn't often like it when he or Alec dropped his position in front of Nephilim, but his position as High Warlock of Alicante had often been enough to prevent designs against him. None of them needed to know about him holding the North American Consular High Warlock, at least not for now. 

"And now, here we come to the crux of the matter," Lucifer said, waving to Alec, and then to the shadowhunters in front of him. "They didn't come here for me, or for Maze. I'm a convenient excuse." 

Magnus' eyes swung back to Alec. "They're here for  _ Alec," _ he whispered. 

"Indeed they are," Lucifer said, his grin widening. "And they are about to regret every single part of that decision." 

"If you do not come with us now, Lightwood-" 

"Lightwood-Bane," Alec snapped, narrowing his eyes at her. "And if we, innocent Downworlders-" 

"You're calling Lucifer innocent?" Another shadowhunter snapped, his knives held at the ready. "The King of Hell? And you, the spawn that shares his blood!" 

Alec tilted his head and looked at the shadowhunter who had spat the words. The fire was growing under his skin and he could feel it licking over him even though it hadn't manifested on his skin just yet. It was gathering in his eyes, and he saw the shadowhunter move before he'd even completed the motion. He used his wings to move, fast enough to get in front of the arrow clearly meant for Maze - an arrow that would have killed her had it connected. It sank into his shoulder, the adamas burning, white-hot, making him hiss with pain.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” Magnus snarled, stepping forward, only to find himself held back by Maze. 

Alec held up his hand and met the eyes of the shadowhunters in front of him, some of them staring in horror at the sizzling skin around the arrow. A snarl grew in his throat. "You fired at an innocent." 

Lucifer's eyes widened and his voice dropped. He took a step closer.  _ "There _ it is," he whispered. "Now we see if Alec Lightwood-Bane is truly worthy of the power he has been gifted." 

Magnus frowned at Lucifer and moved to stop closer to Alec, only to find himself stopped by Maze. "Let me go,” Magnus growled, voice low. “He needs help, he needs-" 

"Stop," she whispered, a smirk curling on her lips.  _ "Watch. _ Lucifer has shared his nature, what his purpose is. His blood carries so much more than power. If Alec is to carry on the line, to be Heir, he must follow in the steps." 

Magnus scowled at her, but he shifted to look at Alec’s back, his husband, who was facing down the army of shadowhunters on his own. There was a ripple through the shadowhunters and Magnus saw his husband turning to look at him, his eyes burning red with hellfire. 

The fires of Edom and every hell dimension stared at him and Magnus smiled, lifting his chin. "I know who I married, Alexander. I know who I love and who he is," he called. The smirk that curled on Alec's lips made a shiver run up his spine. 

"That was a good line," Lucifer praised. "A  _ very _ good line, even." 

"It's his," Magnus said, watching as Alec turned back to them. "He said it to me when I needed to hear it most." 

"Bravo," Lucifer murmured, turning to focus on his Heir, on the boy with all the power of hell gathering around him, ready to be unleashed at the slightest provocation. It was an incredible sight to see, to watch it restrained and held back by nothing more than sheer force of will. "I will say it once again, you lucky bastard. Look at him..." 

"A little less lusting after my husband would be great," Magnus grumbled, feeling a crack echo through the air as Alec moved again. 

"You know," Alec said, reaching up to grip the shaft of the Adamas arrow, wrenching it from his shoulder with a grunt. "This could have killed me. It would have killed her." He turned to look at the group of twenty shadowhunters. 

"You provoked us!" 

Alec chuckled, dropping the arrow to the ground and advancing on them. "Did I?" he asked. "Think of what you just did. You declared war." 

"No, no we-" 

"I had wondered, you know," Alec said, his voice conversational. "When we needed to fill L.A. if we did it too quickly in order to get it back up and running. I suspected as much, and have for years, considering how many times I have had to step in and repair Downworlder relations for you all." 

A woman scoffed and scowled. "Always protecting  _ them, _ when you should be protecting us, when it's  _ us _ putting our lives on the line to keep all of them safe!" 

Alec hummed, his eyes flickering from her to the others. "No, not you. You have the eyes of a follower, not a leader. The true question is who leads you all. Of course, you will all be Punished..." he watched them all shiver and couldn't help the smirk that grew on his face as he walked towards them. "But who leads? It is certainly none who have spoken." 

"I do," A young voice called from the back. 

Alec took in the bow and arrow. The shot that had been fired had been from her, and the others had already stepped in front of her, trying to protect her from his gaze. With a wave of his hand, the shadowhunters were disarmed, their weapons pinned to the ground and their bodies pushed into nearby walls. "Now that is interesting," he breathed. "What would you have against me and my husband?" 

"Magnificent," Lucifer murmured behind him, grinning brightly. "Absolutely  _ magnificent." _

"Please stop thirsting over my husband," Magnus said with a huff, glaring at the King of Hell who still looked giddy. "Excessively so." 

"Not my fault that he wears the power like a second skin," Lucifer sighed, more than a tad dreamily. "Does he look as good out of those clothes as he does in them?" When Magnus didn't answer, he continued. "I imagine so, you absolute bastard." 

"My parents were killed by vampires in Paris," she said, keeping her voice steady. "They were bled dry, and I was refused the chance to bring the Clan that allowed it to justice! They said they'd handle it themselves!" 

Alec watched her, his gaze softening as he approached her. "What else?" he asked, his voice quiet. 

"Then you had to go and bring vampires into Alicante, into our sacred city, and demons! New York was nearly destroyed because of you and your-" she spat on the ground, "husband. And then, after all of it, you, you give up your blood to become one of  _ them!”  _

Alec stared at her and tilted his head, reaching out to press his fingers under her chin. She couldn't be more than twenty, but even like this, with angry tears streaming down her cheeks, he could feel the fury in her. "How many innocent Downworlders have you killed trying to chase justice?" 

"None of them are innocent!" she shouted. "None of them! They're demon-blooded!" 

Alec closed his eyes and leaned in closer, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I am sorry that your parents died. That you did not trust the Clan to bring them to justice." 

She snarled and reached out to hit him, but found herself frozen in place. "We're going to stop you!" 

"No," Alec said, shifting back to stare into her eyes, letting his power bleed into them, properly, feeling it reach for her, envelope her, and trap her. "No, I am going to stop you from destroying the foundation we are building. You sound like the Circle. You  _ sound _ like Valentine. And trust me, there are few who know what he sounded like better than I do." 

"No, no please..." she whispered, trembling. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." 

"Sorry," Alec whispered, his voice dropping to a quiet snarl, "is not going to bring the Downworlders you helped to kill back." It was easy to see the blood on her hands now, soaking her seraph blade. His power flared again and he forced her to feel the pain that she had inflicted on others and muffled her scream with a thread of his magic. 

"What did you do to her? Monster! Let her go!" 

Alec turned sad eyes to the other shadowhunters and carefully laid the girl down on the ground. It was easy to see her chest was rising and falling, even though her face was twisted in a silent scream. He looked to the others and slashed his arm across the air, all of them drawn into a line in front of them. 

"Let us go! Please, please, we won't-" 

"How many Downworlders begged you for mercy?" Alec asked, turning his eyes, hellfire snapping in them as he met green eyes and the man sagged, limp, his face twisted in a similar fashion. "How many Downworlders did you kill for revenge, who begged you for life, and you stole it from them?" 

Magnus' mouth went dry and he pressed his hand to his mouth, his heart pounding wildly as he stared at Alec. He'd known that there were suspicious deaths in L.A., but the warlock council had been investigating it. Relations with the local Institute had been a mess, but to find something like this... To see Alexander serving justice on his own people after one Nephilim after another went limp after Alec met their gaze and held it. 

Alec waved his hand with another snarl, sending all of the Nephilim into the cells at the New York Institute. He turned and lifted his eyes to Magnus. "Warn, warn Isabelle," he said, his voice hoarse. "What they did. Why they're there. None of them will resist." 

"Of course," Magnus said, summoning the parchment and a pen to his fingers to scribble the fire message as quickly as he could, sending it on its way. 

"Alec, are you all right?" Magnus asked sharply, his husband starting to tremble. Alec looked to Lucifer, straightening himself, horror curling in his stomach. 

"I..." Alec swallowed and lifted his eyes to Lucifer. He could feel the power receding, the fire that had grown inside him, that had demanded  _ punishment, _ that he deliver justice upon them, because they would never be given it otherwise. "I don't..." 

"The horrible thing with power," Lucifer said, stuffing his fingers into his pockets. "Is that sometimes you need to use it." He stepped closer to Alec and reached out to cup his chin in his hand, tilting his eyes up. "Breathe, Alec." 

Alec sucked in a slow breath and blew it out messily. He could feel the calmness in Lucifer's power and reached for it, for him, tangling his fingers in the expensive jacket he was wearing. "This is why you want me to train with you," he managed, his throat dry and hoarse. "Because this...this feels..." 

"Good?" Lucifer offered. "It feels  _ good _ to punish those who deserve it, to bring them to justice, to make them feel what they deserve. It feels good to make them hurt on behalf of others." 

Alec clenched his eyes shut and nodded, his stomach turning at the idea. "Yes. That, all of that." 

"This is why I picked you," Lucifer said, keeping his voice quiet. He waited until the boy looked at him and gave him a faint smile. "I would not have said yes to just anyone, you know. I'm actually quite picky." When Maze snorted in the background, his eyes shot to her and he huffed. "Most of the time." Another snort. "Okay, not at all picky, but when it comes to an heir..." 

Alec nodded. 

"When it came to an heir, I had to be particular. I could not pick someone who would revel in this power, in the feeling," Lucifer explained. "It is easy to lose yourself in Punishment. In delivering what they deserve. You have to be strong enough to resist that lure." 

"And you needed to see if I could," Alec said, breathing out slowly, releasing his hold on Lucifer's jacket before pushing his fingers through his hair. He sighed in frustration. "And I failed." 

"Au contraire!" Lucifer said, grinning suddenly in delight. "You succeeded beyond my wildest imaginings.” He paused. “Speaking of which, one moment." He spun on his heels and strode towards Maze, holding out his hand. "Pay up." 

She scowled at him. 

"Come on," Lucifer said, giving her his most charming smile. "I've won the bet, now pay up." 

Maze sighed and dropped a clip of money into his hand. "You are going to be insufferable about this for months." 

"Absolutely," Lucifer agreed, turning back around, watching as Alec hid his wings and continued pushing his fingers through his hair. He strode back over to his Heir and smiled disarmingly. "Now, I would normally suggest a truly spectacular threesome to burn off some of that tension I know you are feeling with your husband, but I have the feeling you're not there yet!" 

"Lucifer, Alexander" Magnus called, snapping his phone shut, having explained to Isabelle exactly why she had almost two dozen shadowhunters in her containment cells. “I need to report this to the Council, immediately.” 

“Right, right,” Alec said, pushing his fingers through his hair, fighting down the urge to tremble. “Magnus, can, can you summon a portal. For them? Back upstairs?” 

"Oh yes, a perfect idea, as this sounds like a splendid moment for some alcohol, you’ve certainly earned it, Alejandro,” He clapped his hands, grinning in delight as a portal was opened behind him. “Warlocks, so useful. Do join us once you’re done!” 

"Alec?" Magnus asked once they were alone again. "Are you all right?" 

Alec scowled, staring at where the portal had been.  _ “Alejandro? _ Really?” He sighed. 

“Think you’ll have to take that up with him.” Magnus took a step closer and touched Alec’s arm that was still trembling. “That’s for later. Are you okay?” 

Alec swallowed, reaching out to slowly pull Magnus into his arms, hugging him tight. "I didn't understand before." 

Magnus sighed and pressed his face to Alec's neck, wrapping his arms around his waist and moving as close as he could. "There's no real way to explain it until you've been through it." 

Alec let out a shaky breath. "I didn't like that. I hated it. Hated every second of it, but Magnus, they hadn't just attacked Downworlders, there were children,  _ children, _ Magnus-" his voice broke and he held onto Magnus tighter. 

"I suspect," Magnus said, combing his fingers through Alec's hair, holding onto him as tight as he dared, "that is precisely why Lucifer said that you passed the test. You hated what you had to do, Alec. The same way you always hated putting shadowhunters on trial." 

Alec swallowed and nodded, holding onto Magnus tighter. "But there's a part of me that liked it. That liked...making them hurt." 

Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec's neck. "Darling. Do you think I didn't enjoy killing the Circle members who attacked my people in some way?" 

Alec pulled back to look at Magnus with a frown. "That's different." 

"It really isn't," Magnus said, keeping his voice soft. "It's the exact same. It's no different when you catch a murderer hurting people. You rejoice if you are able to cause them a moment of pain, to inflict what they have given others onto themselves." He reached up and cupped Alec's cheeks in his hands. "You have a power inside you that is designed to do precisely that, Alexander." 

“I don’t like it,” Alec muttered, nuzzling into Magnus’ neck. 

Magnus smiled faintly, combing his fingers through Alec’s hair. “And that is why you are likely the only one Lucifer has ever found worthy of carrying it.” 

Alec sighed and leaned into Magnus. “He’s going to be completely insufferable.” 

Magnus snorted. “I think you should worry more about his flirting than his arrogance. You did make a deal with the devil, darling.” 

“Wait,” Alec pulled back and stared at Magnus, his eyes narrowed. “Very,  _ very _ important question.” 

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Very, very important answer?” 

“Have you, uh…” he swallowed and glanced up towards Lux and gestured with his chin. “With, Lucifer?” 

Magnus’ eyes widened and he burst out laughing. “No,  _ no, _ Alexander, that is one notch I do not have in my very, very long belt.” 

Alec relaxed, nodding before he looked to the building and then back to Magnus. He raised an eyebrow. “But you...want to?” 

“Darling,” Magnus said with a chuckle. “I can’t say I am _entirely_ uninterested, but, anything would depend on you and you alone. I am very happy to say no, but I would be lying if I said I wasn’t curious.” 

Alec sighed. “It’s all your fault. You’ve conditioned me to like horrible pickup lines.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
